Alphabet Soup
by QueenMaj
Summary: Alphabet lists for various pairings that will be updated whenever I have time, so don't expect the schedule for this one to be consistent. 1:Shunsui x Nanao 2:Toshiro x Rangiku
1. Shunsui and Nanao

**Enjoy! Please review! I like this one. Sentence fics are always fun. :-)**

**Always**

No matter how angry she gets, Nanao always comes back to her captain (she doesn't ask herself why, because she's not quite sure if she's ready to face the answer).

**Brilliant**

Shunsui doesn't think it's fair; Nanao's beauty is not noticed by most other male shinigami, when compared to her flirty and well-endowed best friend Rangiku.

**Cruel**

Nanao knows he doesn't mean it, but whenever he calls her cruel, it hurts in a way she never expected.

**Drink**

"Come on, Nanao-chan, have a drink with me. Just one won't hurt."

**Extra**

Nanao always makes sure to leave him extra hangover tonic when she takes him to his house; she needs him fully functional as soon as possible.

**Fly**

Shunsui asked Nanao what she would do if she had the chance to do anything. She didn't have to think about her answer before replying. "I would fly, sir."

**Grand**

The holiday was far too lavish, in Nanao's opinion; "Then again," she muttered as she took in the gaudy pink hearts adorning the walls. "That's probably why he likes it so much."

**Haori**

Nanao would die twice before admitting it, but she's always secretly wanted him to drape that ridiculous pink haori over her shoulders.

**Ice**

Shunsui doesn't know how they can't see it: Nanao may look and act like an ice queen, but inside, she's pure fire.

**Joke**

Nanao isn't sure what she wants to believe: are her captain's affections nothing more than a joke, or is he serious?

**Kill**

Nanao knows that Shunsui hates killing, and she will go out of her way to make sure he doesn't have to, even if it means bloodying her own hands.

**Love**

Nanao has been in love with her captain for exactly twelve years, seven months, eight days, nineteen hours, and twenty-seven minutes.

**Mark**

His shikai activated in a flash of light. "Mark my words, I will make you regret the day you decided to hurt her."

**Night**

Only Shunsui, Lisa, and Rangiku know that Nanao was afraid of the dark when she was younger; only Shunsui knows that she still is.

**Office**

Sometimes, Shunsui locks the office door, sits on the couch with Nanao curled up next to him, and reads aloud to her, just like he did when she was a child.

**Poetry**

She'll never tell him, but she has saved every scrap of poetry he has ever written for her, and has memorized a good third of them.

**Queen**

Shunsui might be Captain on paper, but everyone knew who the real king of the Eigth Division was; or rather, the queen.

**Round**

Nanao was the moon, and he was the sun: each was chasing the other, round and round, neither of them willing to bow out of their chase, but not making all that much progress, either.

**Skate**

One of the best days of his life was when he and Nanao were on a mission in the living world; Yama-jii had given them an extra day to relax, and when he noticed her staring longingly at an ice skating rink, he wasted no time in renting two pairs of skates - the best part was that Nanao couldn't skate, and so she spent the next three and a half hours clutching his arm as he led them around the rink (and the even better part was that, two months later, he discovered that she could skate better than most of the professional figure skaters that were practicing on the ice that day, and had been able to do so since childhood).

**Trust**

It is a measure of her faith in Shunsui that Nanao has entrusted the sacred job of holding on to her heart to a man that is notorious for being clumsy.

**Utopia**

Wherever Nanao happens to be is his idea of utopia - whether she's battling an Espada in Hueco Mundo, or logging overtime in the office.

**Victory**

Shunsui's moment of victory came at the perfect time, in his opinion - they were sitting under the sakura trees (one of those rare moments he'd ever managed to convince her to sit outside with him), and she was laughing at his impression of Yama-jii; her glasses slipped down her nose, and as he'd reached out to push them back up, she looked so breathtakingly beautiful, and the kiss had happened before he really knew what he was doing.

**Water**

She shrieked as he scooped her up in his arms and, in one smooth motion, turned and threw her into the pool; she came back up sputtering and glaring at him, but her glare quickly dissolved into laughter when Ukitake pushed him in.

**Xylophone**

Nanao winces - she wonders how much candy Shunsui bribed Yachiru with to convince the pink-haired menace to serenade her with music from that wretched xylophone Rangiku had brought back as a present from the living world.

**Yellow**

She smiled as he gently tucked a yellow daffodil behind her ear, and listened to him say that, though it was lovely, the flower's beauty could never hope to compare to her radiance; she turned away to hide her blush.

Zinnia

On the day he proposes to her, he puts a boquet of zinnias on the graves of her parents and asks for their blessing - she smiles through her tears and kisses him for being so thoughtful.

.:QueenMaj:.

**A/N: Just a few quick things:**

**. Daffodils symbolize rebirth and new beginnings**

**. Zinnias symbolize thoughts of absent friends and lasting affection**

**. Yes, I am going to make ****Skate ****into a cute little one-shot, so be on the lookout for that :-)**

**Hope you enjoyed! I had lots of fun with this one (especially ****Skate ****and ****Xylophone****). Please review!**

**-QueenMaj**


	2. Toshiro and Rangiku

**My second Alphabet Soup update! A HitsuMatsu, for those of you who ship it :-) I know I certainly do. Oh, and I have an anouncement: I've decided that, since I'm the queen and I can do whatever the hell I want with my stories, the letter 'X' is no longer a part of the alphabet and will no longer be used in any of my Alphabet Soup lists after this one (unless I get inspired).**

**Angel**

He thinks that she looks like an angel, standing in the moonlight with her face upturned towards the stars.

**Broken**

She'd say that he doesn't understand what she's going through, but she knows that's not true - he's just as broken as she is, on the inside.

**Color**

His life was orderly, neat, and perfectly pressed - missing nothing, he thought - but then, she waltzed into the picture, and he wondered how he'd ever gone without the color she provided him with (he enjoyed it, and was both frustrated and amused at her inability to color inside the lines).

**Dance**

The first time he'd seen her dance, it had floored him - not that stupid, drunken way of dancing, but a sweet, graceful ballet performed at her house when there was no one to see except herself, her best friend Nanao, and the little white-haired boy hiding behind the couch.

**Everyone**

Although not many people knew it, Rangiku put the care of others far before the care of herself on her list of priorities.

**Flower**

"Here," Toshiro muttered, turning his red face away to scowl at the wall as he held out the yellow tulip.

**Generous**

Rangiku is very generous with her affection, but the one she truly feels affection for is so icy and distant she fears he may never come around.

**Hair**

He'd always loved her hair - long and curly, and a beautiful strawberry-blonde color that he couldn't recall ever having seen on another human being before.

**Ice cream**

"Oh, come on, you'll love it - look, there's even a watermelon flavored one!"

**Junebug**

"Look, Taichou, I caught one!" she exclaimed, staring at the junebug perched on her finger with a childish expression of glee.

**Kiss**

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you've never kissed a girl before." At his shrug, she crossed the room and kissed him soundly, leaving him slightly stunned as she made her way back to her desk like nothing had happened. "There, now you can say you have."

**Linger**

Even though she'd left over two hours ago, the smell of papayas and mangoes still lingered in the air, and it was starting to drive him crazy.

**Moonlight**

After an hour of careful contemplation on the subject, she decided that his hair was the color of moonlight.

**Neon**

He was uncomfortable in such a huge city (in the living world, no less), but she looked right at home underneath the neon lights, as though she'd lived here her whole life.

**Oak**

He climbed the oak tree, and upon seeing her, sat silently beside the blue-eyed girl perched on the top branch.

**Pride**

He took pride in the fact that he was one of the only people she trusted without reservation.

**Quell**

Toshiro tried to quell the rising wave of panic that threatened to overcome him as he helplessly watched the Hollow slash at her, knocking her flat on her back.

**Roses**

He expects her to take the roses with a gasp and a blinding smile, and then proceed to hug the life out of him; but instead, she holds them close and touches the petals gently, eyes wide, as though she can't really believe they're for her.

**Stand**

It was a miracle that he was still able to stand up on his own after she finished kissing him.

**Tanabata**

"This is _not _how I planned on spending my Tanabata," he grumbled, trailing behind his fukutaichou; she was hell-bent, it seemed, on getting her best friend Nanao to kiss Shunsui before the night was over, and she had enlisted his help.

**Umbrella**

She held the umbrella over them both, and she laughed when a gust of wind tugged it out of her grip, drenching them as they chased after it.

**Violet**

On his birthday, he wandered into the office and found his desk empty except for a white violet and a note: 'Ha! Nice try, Taichou. It's your birthday, so I finished all the paperwork. Go enjoy yourself! Hugs, Rangiku'.

**Winter**

He sighed, wrapping an arm around his shivering fukutaichou, and shoved a mug of hot chocolate into her hands. "Baka. It's too cold for you to be out here."

**X-Ray**

Rangiku grinned and held out the marker. "Taichou, you're the only one who hasn't signed my cast yet!"

**Young**

He looked so young and innocent, but there was nothing childlike about the haunted look in his eyes - the look of someone who had seen more than his fair share of blood and death and battle.

**Zoo**

He didn't understand for the life of him why she enjoyed this 'zoo' place in the living world so much - the only reason he'd agreed to this was that only the two of them would be going.


End file.
